


Endurance

by divagonzo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2016 Smutty Claus, Dom!Harry, F/M, Harry/Ginny fic, Light kinks, Mentions of Harry's upbringing, More fluff than angst, auror!Harry, quidditch!ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo
Summary: He’s been out on missions constantly and finally home for Christmas. Ginny has made all the arrangements for them to have a week to themselves – without any company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2016 Smutty Claus Fest, on LJ. Rated M for very good reasons.

* * *

“So you’ll be back in a week, right?” Harry asked.

“We’ll owl before we come home,” Ron replied while holding Hermione’s hand. “We need to spend the time with her parents and maybe make some amends. Last Christmas wasn’t very fun with them. Maybe it can be less stressful this time.”

“Well, if you need to come home early, that’ll be fine.”

“We won’t,” Hermione added, her features stern and resolute. She turned and threw the Floo powder into the fireplace, yelling her parent’s residence up in Hampstead Gardens.

Ron stepped into the fireplace. “If it gets too bad, we will, even if I have to throw Hermione over my shoulder and carry her home. I hope it doesn’t, even if her Mum is itching for a row.”

“You do that,” Harry added and watched Ron swirl away in the green flames.

“Have they left?” Ginny came back in from the kitchen with a teapot and two cups.

“You just missed them, which I think was your idea.”

“I didn’t want another row with Ron this evening before they left.”

“And my ears thank you for it.” He took the teapot and poured himself a cup now that Ginny made hers first. “So why you two are rowing so much?”

“He’s being a berk. He survived training and came home from his first case and he’s off the busiest week of the year with George and he’s being a wanker. You’d think he would be better since he’s off a fortnight’s holiday with Hermione, even if it’s only at her parent’s house before her parents go on holiday.” 

“It was a stressful case, for both of us.” Harry lifted his arm to the top of the couch and Ginny snuggled into his embrace. “We thought we had a lead on Dolohov but it was nothing but bunk. But Robards said we had to check that utter rubbish and it took an extra two weeks to find that it was another dead end.”

“Well, I think this week with the two of us will be a nice break. I told Mum that we were going on Holiday, too.”

“What?”

“I told her that we’re staying in Montrose for some Quidditch convention along with a press tour abroad. We won’t see them ‘til Christmas day at Bill and Fleur’s.”

“You mean that we have a quiet week at home, for Christmas, for the two of us?”

“I do. Mum and Dad are going to Bill’s for the week since Charlie is staying there, and Percy is dragging George with him to celebrate.”

Harry kissed her temple. “I thought you liked spending the holidays with your parents.”

He saw her looking at the fire and not at him. “Why don’t you want to spend the holidays with the family?”

“I spend so much time with Mum when I’m not at practice that I’d like a holiday, too. I love Mum and Dad but I also need to spend time with you. Being home with you and no one else will be the best present I can give you for Christmas.”

“Are you sure about this?”

She turned on the couch, resting her knees against his hip. “Oh I’m sure. I had Kreacher lay in a fortnight’s worth of food and now,” she picked up her wand from the couch and pointed it at the fireplace, “the fireplace is locked to everything except calls. Hermione knows we’re staying home but Ron doesn’t. That’s in case of emergencies. And I also paid Kreacher a fortnight’s wages to be off. He complained but said he could work at Hogwarts while the students were on Holiday.”

“So we have a Holiday, at home, and don’t have to do anything?”

She grinned and he swore it was predatory. “I want to do you, every single day, and maybe twice a day. But what I want and what you need are probably two different things. You were out on the last case three weeks and only got back 2 days ago. You probably need a few days of sleep more than anything else.”

“Not necessarily. I mean, it’ll be nice to have you all to myself this week, without one of us running off to work or practice or because Mum firecalls with a problem that only we seem to be able to fix.”

“You know she does that because she gets lonely at home. She does like your company, Harry, even if it’s making you pudding for afternoon tea.”

“But Dad?”

“He’s on Holiday until after the first of the year. Kingsley approved it. So after Christmas, Mum and Dad are taking a trip abroad. Goodness knows they deserve it.”

“So you mean that we have a full week without Ron and Hermione and your parents? And I don’t have to go back to work either? And you’re on break too?”

“Well, I do have to continue training but I don’t have to report in until next Wednesday and that’s for a media day. So a week at home with you should suffice, right?”

“We’ve not had a whole week to ourselves, ever.”

“I know. That’s why I think this week will be terrific.”

“So,” Harry settled back into the couch with Ginny now snuggled back into his embrace, “what shall we do tonight? I don’t know about you but I’m pretty peckish.”

“We could do takeaway. You had a long day at the Ministry with debriefings.”

“That would be wonderful. Goodness knows I’m not up for cooking tonight for us.”

“Where do you have in mind, The Leaky Cauldron? I think today’s special since its Wednesday is some kind of curry.”

“I love Tom’s cooking but I’d rather go to that chicken place around the corner.” Harry saw her dressed comfortably. “How about I pick up takeaway and we eat in?”

Ginny tried to move but Harry kept her bum firmly on the couch. “I can throw on some clothes and come with. You’ve had a long day and month.”

Harry leaned down from above and kissed her gently before giving her tits a squeeze. “And these lovely baps are not going to be outside where it’s cold and other blokes can see you.” Harry went to the hallway and put on a jacket and hat. “Now, how hungry are you?”

“Famished for you but I could eat plenty of chicken. And get me some wings along with a salad.”

“Then in the morning, you and I will go for a training run. We might be off a fortnight but I don’t want Gwenog yelling at me for getting you fat and lazy.”

“Asshole,” Ginny yelled at Harry as he went out the front door to get takeaway. She heard him laughing as he locked the door to their home.

* * *

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Ginny grumbled before reaching her wand under her pillow. “Fuck, sorry,” she muttered to get it to quit rattling and waking Harry from his desperately needed sleep. He’d tossed and turned much of the night when he did come to bed well past 1am.

“I was already awake,” Harry groaned. “I’ve been napping an hour, probably. You’d think I’d remember to take my glasses off before falling asleep.”

“I am so sorry,” Ginny rolled over in the bed and snuggled into his chest. “I completely forgot to remove the alarm charm off my wand.”

“Well, I did say we’d go running this morning. I didn’t think it’d be this early.”

“I’m not going out right now.” Ginny looked up towards the window and saw the remaining streetlamp lights flickering. “It sounds like it’s raining again.”

“Then we can run this afternoon once it quits. No rest for the weary or dedicated,” Harry put his arms behind his head and Ginny put her head on his bare chest.

“How about we have a different kind of workout then?”

Harry opened his eyes and stared at his girlfriend. “Randy this morning, aren’t you?”

“You’ve been gone a month, Harry. Of course I am.”

“And it can’t wait until later – “

Ginny pulled her pillow and hit Harry in the face with it.

“I’m only kidding,” he grinned in the early morning darkness. “I didn’t tell you how much I missed you while I was out on the case.”

“So tell me,” she whispered before moving down in the bed slightly and found his cock half-awake. She tugged his pants down some to release him from the confines and ran her thumb over the end.

“You know I can’t tell you everything,” he groaned when she gripped his length in one hand and moved it up and down.

“So tell me the basics, without any of the important details.” She worked his bollocks some, rolling them gently in her calloused fingers. “And please don’t mention that brother of mine, not right now.”

Harry threw his head back into the pillow, moaning. “Wouldn’t dream of it, especially right now.”

Ginny shifted onto her elbow and sucked gently on his cock. She lapped the head like a lolly and he groaned louder.

“Fuck, so good,” he moaned again. Ginny turned and saw Harry staring at her, watching her give him pleasure.

She took her hands off his cock and sat up on her knees, throwing off her vest. The chill in the room outside of the covers hardened her nipples immediately. She moved over his hips and straddled him, relishing the warmth of his body on her aching center. “Keep talking,” she asked.

“It was bloody boring work, interviewing people, considering that when we weren’t interviewing people, we kept watch all around this little village.” Harry reached up to put his hands on her breasts, pinching her nipples like she wanted. 

She smiled in the darkness and shifted some, moving her aching center back onto his cock. “Tell me more,” she asked.

He took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table. She disappeared when he took off his glasses. “You first,” Harry pulled her hips forward and slid down into the bed more. 

Ginny deduced what he had in mind and willingly moved. She moved up more and felt his breath on her intimate flesh, making her shiver. “Oh yes, suck my clit.” She settled down wider over his face and felt him doing as she asked, including thrusting two fingers into her.

“Shit, damn it!”

“I thought you were wet,” he muttered before rubbing her clit with more enthusiasm. He couldn’t see her face but he could appreciate what was in front of his nose. He pulled her hips down to his face and lapped at her lips, wetting her. Strong hands threaded into his hair and he moved slightly to suck on her clit. Enthusiastic epithets bounced around their room but he wouldn’t be put off. All he wanted was for her to come for him.

She shuddered once but he felt the rush starting in his bollocks growing impossibly tight and knew he would be cumming in a second. Sure enough, he groaned from the bottom of his toes to the hair on top of his nose. The spring in his bollocks broke and he moaned. He fell back into the bedclothes, utterly spent and trying to remember to breathe.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Ginny back on his hips while running her fingers very gently across his chest. “Not tired already, are you Harry?”

He smiled up that the faint blurry outline straddling his body. “Damn. You weren’t even polishing my knob and got me off.”

“Your knob needs polishing after being away a month. But I won’t use my mouth on you to do it.” She rubbed up and down the length of his cock.

“I could have sworn it was Auror training again, going eighteen and twenty hour days trying to track bastards down. I barely slept, much less having time for showers. Wanking was less important than getting sleep.”

“My poor Harry,” Ginny cooed to him before raking her fingers down his chest across his distended nipples and through the coarse hair on his body. “You must have been miserable, not even desire to wank.”

“I was. There towards the end, all I could think about was getting home and burying my cock in your nest.”

“You mean like this?” Ginny lifted up on her toes and watched his cock spring up tall and ready. She moved him back slightly and slid down onto him, balls deep. “Shit, that’s wonderful.”

The feeling was overwhelming for him too. “Fuck I missed this.”

Ginny didn’t stir but waited on him to move. “Whenever you’re ready, Harry.”

He could barely make out her outline in the breaking dawn light but could guess by the wiggling above his hips that she was rubbing herself hard.

“Well? Fuck me, Weasley.”

“Such a gentleman,” she quipped back and started bouncing on his hips. Since he popped off the first time, he could hold out considerably longer, well long enough to satisfy her raging appetite. And if her movements were any indication, he’d have trouble walking once he did get up from the bed. 

“You know,” he interrupted her constant litany of epithets and coarse words, “I don’t know why you use that position first, since you’re worn out in three minutes.”

She continued thrusting above him, staying on her toes while bouncing up and down on his content cock. “It hits a particular spot deep inside. My fingers can’t get to it; only you hit it,” she grunted and ground down onto him. “Fuck, that’s it, shit. Fuck me hard, bitch.”

He held onto her waist and balanced her while she rubbed hard. “Fuck, close, shit.”

Harry thrust up hard, throwing Ginny back onto the bedclothes. He pushed her legs up in the air, letting her feet rest right on his shoulders. “My turn.” He thrust in hard and felt the muscles of her quim quiver along his cock. “Talk to me Weasley. Beg me to fuck you. If you aren’t senseless then we’re stopping.”

“You wish, Potter,” she growled back but he knew she was smiling when she said it. “My cleansweep does a better job of getting me off than you do.”

“That so, huh?” He spread his knees a few more inches and thrust harder, pushing her head into the wooden headboard. She pushed back while using her arms to cradle her head.

“That all you got, Harry?”

Harry smiled in the growing light of their bedroom. She loved pushing his buttons and making him work harder for her. “That’s not good enough, Ginevra.” He wet his thumb and pressed it hard on her clit while pounding into her. “And you’ll beg me for more.” He stopped thrusting and rubbed her clit hard.

“Shit!” she screamed and he felt her gripping his cock tight. 

He started thrusting hard again, feeling the muscles fluttering up and down his shaft. “Come for me, now.”

Ginny screamed again, twitching in his arms yet he kept going, pounding her into the bedclothes and through her rolling orgasm. But then that was one of the things he loved and adored about his girlfriend. She confided one night last Christmas, a few days after they first made love, that the war fucked her up and that sex with him was vital therapy. Riddle fucked up her head some but the war did worse damage. She could curse so much that would make her mum wash her mouth out with lye soap for a month and he took it in stride. He could be rough with her – because she asked and begged for it – losing herself in the moment and feeling the raw emotions that she needed to release and cope with – safely – with him. But then she was so very good for him, too. Shagging her was coming home, in so many ways. She taught him to cope with his moodiness and that his feelings were important, valid, and he could share them with her. No matter if he had a shitty day or that training was nothing but bollocks, she was there to listen, row when he needed it, or fuck like kneazles for hours to help him deal.

He had the ring for her, stashed in his vault at Gringott’s but was waiting on her willingness to accept. She was living the way she wanted, flying fast for the Harpies and taking tours with the team and making a name for herself, away from his shadow and without his notoriety.

But right now, with her riding his cock like she rode her Firebolt while she was scoring another goal was all that mattered.

“You’re not done yet. We’re just getting started,” he growled in his Auror voice, full of insistence and authority. He hadn’t come the second time and she had, four times now, by his count. He pulled free of her and rolled her onto her stomach, lifting her arse up in the air and putting her head into the bedclothes.

“Harry,” Ginny whined.

He plunged back in immediately and pulled her hips back hard. “That was first score, Weasley. You’ve not caught the snitch yet.” He ploughed into her for all he was worth, feeling the tension growing in his bits and wanting her to scream for mercy, too. Instead, he reached for her hair and wrapped it around his wrist and pulled gently. It was so soft in his fingers that he didn’t want to pull her hair but felt right this time. He’d been rougher with her on occasion, at her requests, but not today, not during Christmas when it was just them. He pulled her head up from the bedclothes, hearing her moan deep.

“Yes,” she purred.

He kept ploughing. “Beg for me.”

“Get me off, please.”

“Not good enough,” he retorted and pulled a little more.

“Harry,” she whined harder.

“Tell me.”

“Play with my clit.”

“You want me to flick your clit?”

“Fuck yes.”

He released her hip and bent over her arse and felt through the sodden flesh to the prominent nub under his fingertips. He rubbed her and she keened. Harry swirled it between his fingers, pinching slightly, and she gripped his cock more. She bucked backwards and he released her hair and moved to her tits and pinched one. She squealed and gripped his cock harder. “Do it!”

He released her tit and moved his hand up to her throat and barely touched the skin there, refusing to grip. Instead, he pressed his thumb hard onto her clit. She fell apart under him, wetting his fingers and squeezing his cock hard. The band in his bollocks snapped and he came with a grunt before falling backwards into the bed.

For minutes, all he thought was taking that next desperate lungful of breath. Only when he felt that his heart wasn’t going to explode that he dared speak over her panting. “You know,” Harry panted out his first thought, “if your mum heard us, we’d never hear the end of it.”

Ginny squirmed on the bed to lie across Harry’s sweaty chest. “Where do you think the Weasleys get their sexual appetite? Dad’s a bloke and all but Mum’s the one who is insatiable.” She looked up at Harry who was smiling. “And why are we talking about Mum after shagging?”

“I realized that it seems that the only time I seem to curse like you is when we are shagging.”

Ginny broke out laughing. “It’s nice that I don’t have to bite my tongue when we’re shagging.” He kissed him and included a promise for more, later. “I know you don’t like cursing but I appreciate you going to the trouble when we’re making love.”

“Speaking of that, we still need to get a run in later, once it stops raining outside.”

“It stopped twenty minutes ago.” Ginny kissed him once again before getting up from their bed. “So wake up, shake that leg known as a cock, and throw some pants on. I’m wound up enough to go running.”

“How? Merlin, all I want to do is sleep.” She opened the door and went across the hall to the bathroom, coming back a couple of minutes later.

“I have an insatiable appetite.” Harry laughed and put on his glasses from the side table. He rested back on the pillows and watched his girlfriend, one of his best friends, and lover putting on her running tights.

“Those new?” he asked.

“Yeah. I picked them up in a store last week. I’m not running out in the damp in my shorts. Besides,” she bent over and wiggled her arse at Harry, “you said I look great in green but I don’t want anyone else seeing anything.” She put on a long-sleeved shirt and a jumper. “Now shake a leg or I’ll go run without you.”

“Fine.” He got up out of bed and realized his legs were tired this morning. “So you want three miles or five this morning?”

“Five miles. Once we get back, I’ll cook up a full breakfast for us.”

“Not if I beat you home first.”

Harry went to his wardrobe and pulled out his fleece running trousers and a vest along with his jacket. “Meet you downstairs?”

“Sure,” she threw her hair back in a ponytail and a band to hold her hair from her face and cover her ears. “Your trainers are downstairs in the front closet so don’t dawdle.”

He watched her leave their room and smile.

It was going to be a terrific week at home with her.

* * *

“You should run with me more,” Ginny gasped out on the corner near their residence. “That was only three miles and I beat you by thirty seconds on that last sprint. And how is it that you’re running slower now that we’ve been running together three times since Wednesday? Christmas isn’t for a week yet you’re running like you’re stuffed with ham and parsnips!”

“Not true,” Harry was bent over trying to get enough air to speak. “I can outrun you at five miles, like I did yesterday. You were sucking wind after the first three miles. I had to slow down so you could keep up.”

“If that’s the case then how did I beat you today on that last run? You’re supposedly in fantastic shape and yet I beat you on that quarter mile sprint.”

Harry finally stood up and Ginny smirked at how bright red his cheeks were. “You tell me, Weasley, since you’re the athlete.”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause Gwenog has us running the stairs in the stadium before practice starts.”

Harry took a step towards their home and put his hand on his side. “Maybe this stitch in my side will let go in an hour or so.”

Ginny raced up the steps ahead of him. “Maybe you should run with me more. Goodness knows you could use it,” she smirked, “ _Old man_.”

“I am not. It’s the mileage, not the age. I’ve lived so much in my years.”

“And you’re all of 19. You’re sooooo old, Harry.” She used her wand on the front door to open it and stepped inside, holding it for him. “Shall I get you a cane to get around with?”

Harry huffed. “Says the witch who moans like a bloody ghoul the first ten minutes after waking. I’m not the one groaning until I get in the shower.”

Ginny stripped out of the neck gaiter and headband covering her ears. “And if you ran three miles of stairs before practice you’d moan like a banshee too. Merlin, my feet are killing me.” She kicked off the trainers she had on and pushed them into the front closet. “I think I’ve had these forever but there’s still tread on them. They shouldn’t be hurting my feet.”

“You know you can afford more, now. They pay you enough galleons to get another pair.”

“But the tread is still on these. They shouldn’t be hurting my feet since I’ve only had them two years.”

“You’re not thinking of running in your boots, are you?”

“Hell no!” She pulled off the sodden jumper and put it in a pile in front of the closet. “They are team issue boots and are 100 galleons a pair. I expect them to last my entire career.”

“Then go get some new trainers. I’m sure you can get some that are between ten and fifteen galleons.”

“But these are still good, Harry!”

“If your feet hurt running miles in them, get some new ones. We have the money in our vault.”

Her smile faltered. “But it seems such a frivolous purchase,” she lamented.

“And you conveniently ignore your moaning every morning about your sore feet.” She gave him a rude gesture. “You think on it and I’m going to go get a shower.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“For sex in the shower or an actual shower?” Harry grinned. “I know you.”

She leered back. “Of course I enjoy sex in the shower. But I thought I’d let you have one in peace rather than pawing all over you.” She saw his face fall slightly. “But if you are that upset I won’t shower with you, I’ll join you. But it’ll also make our lunch a little tardy.”

Ginny went up first, knowing that Harry loved watching her arse wiggle when she walked up the stairs. Halfway up, she stopped and saw him trying to adjust his trousers. “Well, if you get your arse up her with me, you won’t have to fight to keep that basilisk under control.”

She took off running with Harry fast on her heels.

The door to the loo wasn’t even closed before clothes were falling off their bodies, almost like magic, and they were snogging away for all they could muster. Deft hands were ghosting all over one another, from breasts to arse and along shoulders and stomachs. Ginny turned to turn on the taps in the tub when she felt Harry tug her arse back towards and felt his lips on her bum, kissing her and touching her intimately. He pulled her legs open and she felt the tip of his tongue on her clit, lapping it like a lolly.

“Harry, don’t stop,” She begged.

“Not ‘til I can’t get it up,” he murmured and curled the two fingers inside her fanny. She screamed as the orgasm washed over her. He kept going, pushing her past the first one and screamed again. With her third moments later, he pulled his sodden fingers from her fanny and impaled himself. “So good,” he growled and was thrusting hard and fast. Her fluttering along the length of his cock would be his undoing since the first one for him was the fastest. Sure enough, before he could pull her back onto his hips he felt his bollocks tightening. Once, twice, thrice he thrust before quivering into a mess of skin and bones. He slipped out of her and fell on his bum.

“Damn that was good.” Ginny turned and Harry smiled in reaction. She was flushed from her eyebrows to her knees, all because of his actions. “How are you so good at shagging?”

“I think having an enthusiastic partner helps.”

She smirked and turned the taps on and the steam from the old pipes made a fog in the bathroom. 

“Sorry it wasn’t any longer. Your screaming seems to be a huge turn-on.”

“So why are you deathly silent, Harry? Every time you cum, you grunt or don’t say a word.”

“You try living in a dorm with boys for years and worry about what you are doing. Hell, Seamus was terrible about his silencing charms. And I don’t want to think about Ron, much less Neville and Dean.”

She stepped into the shower and Harry followed. He let her have the hot water first since she grew up getting no hot water in the shower unless it was after midnight.

“You worried about what the other guys thought?”

“Well, yeah. And then when we were out at training and there’s a bunch of blokes and a few birds, it seemed terribly rude to wank and make any noise.”

He saw a blob of red in front of him and felt her calloused hands on his chest, rubbing the flannel up and down his wet skin. “So you’re quiet out of habit?”

“Well, yeah. I had to be quiet growing up.”

Ginny turned them in the shower and he wet his head and felt the hot water scalding his skin. He reached for the shampoo while Ginny washed his body. 

“Well, you don’t have to be unless you want to, now that you’re with me.”

He turned and caught a mouthful of water. He sputtered and heard her giggle. “I didn’t reckon I needed your permission,” he grumped.

“And I bet its cause of those Muggles who raised you.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, probably. I was sent to my cupboard plenty of times for making too much noise, or making a mess or even generally breathing that offended Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. Dudley would hit me when they weren’t looking or would look away when he’d pound on me. And if I cried about it, they sent me to my cupboard for crying.”

He felt her short yet strong arms wrap around him and squeeze him tight. “You can cry with me, if you need to. I might take the piss some but I won’t beat you for it.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure your Mum beat you for messing up.”

“Spanked, yes. Beat? No. And when Mum did take a broom to my backside, it was for mouthing off to her.” Ginny pulled his face down to where he could almost make out the fierce look on her face. “I will never forgive them for mistreating you, and I’ll be arsed if you don’t get the love and support you need from me. You don’t have to be ashamed for how you feel, especially with me.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks,” he reached back and turned off the taps. “I’ll see if I can make more noise the next time we shag.”

Harry stepped out first but Ginny had him wrapped in a warmed towel, drying him off with vigor. His skin tingled and he put on his glasses, seeing his girlfriend kneeling before him, drying his knees. “You know, a bloke could make some comments seeing his girlfriend like this.”

Ginny reached up and squeeze his bits. He yelped. “And that’s what I think about your unsaid comment.” 

“Sorted.”

She broke into giggles and Harry followed right behind her.

* * *

He saw the flash of green light and woke him with a start. Harry sat up in the bed and fought down a scream curdling his stomach. He caught his breath and took a few deep gulps before laying back in the bed. Fortunately Ginny slept through his nightmare. But then she didn’t have nightmares, at least that he knew of. No, she had insomnia and some nights she ran on two hours of sleep, unless she could get a leg over him.

He turned onto his side and nestled into her warm back. Her hair smelled of the shampoo she liked – apple blossoms and vanilla – and the smell was a comfort. So was her deep breathing in the middle of the night. 

She’d given him what he needed this week – a respite away from the world. Aside from their training runs daily, which she groused worse than any Auror ever would, she kept up with him stride for stride the entire distance, from a mile to six miles. But then she’s blow a fuse if she knew that he wasn’t running all out, letting her match his stride and his endurance. But she was so good for him, and with him. She pushed him to be the best he needed to be and he pushed her beyond her limits. Together they could do as much as they wanted, if they could get their shit together.

He reached across her hips and felt his cock settle in between her arse cheeks, warming up immediately. And while he wanted to lift her leg and have his way with her, if she was awoken after only three hours of sleep –

“Love you,” she said half asleep before pulling his hand down from her waist into her hips. “I’m awake enough for a fuck.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He asked first before realizing what she was offering him. “Really?”

“I heard you when you woke. You screamed for half a second before sitting up.” She wiggled further back next to him and tucked her head up on the pillow. “So if you want a leg over to get back to sleep, that’s fine with me.”

“Wow,” he wanted to make sure before he did make love to her. “But – “

Ginny pulled his hand into her crotch and lifted her leg over his while moving up into the bed. “Don’t even bother with me, unless you want to.”

He felt the tip of his cock pressed into her wet slit. Sure enough, he pressed forward and slid into her, feeling the warmth he craved. He felt the first tears falling down his cheeks while gently making love to his girlfriend. This wasn’t a furious fuck that she needed when she had insomnia, or when he was angry and she could turn his anger with her body. This was tender, loving – what he imagined what old married couples did for one another. Not even his wildest fantasies were like this, having someone who would be awake with him after a nightmare and loving him so much that she’d give up sleep to let him shag her. He pulled her tight to his body and gently thrust in and out of her. The woman in his arms rocked her hips while he moved, giving him the friction he needed. How she knew how to care for him, even if he didn’t know himself, and give so much of her attention, affection, and love, to provide his contentment. More tears fell but laughter was also inside, bubbling up.

The first laugh erupted. The band in his bollocks was tightening but it was a small feeling compared to the explosion in his heart. The band snapped and he moaned, “I love you,” before slowing his pace to stop. He rolled back onto his pillow while trying to orient his head to which way was up. He was laughing while shedding tears too.

A wandtip lit and then a candle in their bedroom. “Harry?”

“I promise I’m fine. I’m better than fine, actually.”

She settled onto his chest and kissed him gently. “You realized something, didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah. I reckon that you’re completely amazing but I already knew that. But it’s the understanding that I’m beyond my upbringing. I’m better than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. I saw what love is by seeing your parents during the summer and holidays. It’s not shagging twice a day.”

“Not anymore, I reckon,” Ginny interjected.

“But it’s the other things, the little things. It’s how your dad works hard to provide for Mum and she tends the house and takes care of those she loves, cooking meals and darning socks and making sure when he comes home, there’s a meal waiting and some quiet time for him to unwind from work. It’s the kiss she gives him in the morning before he leaves for work and the kiss he gives her when he comes home.”

“Those aren’t little things, Harry. Not everyone says I love you. Some demonstrate it with actions.”

“Yeah. I didn’t see that growing up. And it’s pretty amazing that I have someone, you, who are awake at half two with me, offering their body so I can have some peace of mind and heart, where I can get more sleep without nightmares. You’re running on three hours of sleep and here you are, giving yourself, when you’re going to be irritable and cranky when you get up in four hours to go run with me but here you are, awake and concerned because I was laughing after we made love.”

“And you’ve done it with me when I can’t sleep, offering to go fly at the stadium at 2 in the morning on your days off, racing on our brooms for hours until I’m so tired you have to apparate us home and into the bed.”

“So, isn’t that what friends and lovers are for?”

Ginny smiled. “You know, someday, I’m going to tell you to get a ring ready.” She teased his hair some. 

He smiled in the darkness. “And if I told you that it’s in our vault and will be there until you’re ready?”

He could guess her expression by the silence. “You mean that, don’t you?”

“Oh I do.” He broke his jaws yawning, finally. His heart was full to bursting but his mind was at peace. “But I also promised you that I’d wait to make the proposal until you said you were ready. And you’re not, because you’re off on tour and away from home for weeks, like I am, and flirting with the fans and being the pretty face of the Harpies.”

“Harry,” she leaned over and kissed him again, “I – “

“We agreed that you are your own person when you are off on tour for weeks and months at a time. I promised not to ask but I’m completely committed to you but respect you having your own life. I’m not going to be your brothers, trying to guard your honor when you are your own person.”

She leaned over and kissed him harder before pulling back. “I love you too. Think you can sleep better now?”

“Yeah, I reckon so.” He settled into the bed clothes and saw her extinguish the candle.

“Wake me by 9 if I’m not already up. I want to run with you before Ron and Hermione return home today.”

“Jealous of your brother, are you?”

“Only by the fact that he’s a foot taller with long legs and I can’t keep up on when he’s on the training run. When it’s just us, you slow up where I can keep up.” She settled into his side, throwing her arm over his chest. “So for one more run, I can think I’m as fast as you.”

He kissed her forehead and felt sleep pulling him. This time, he didn’t resist the pull of the darkness – not when he knew he’d awaken next to this amazing woman sharing his bed. She was his gift, by her choice, and he’d cherish it the best way he knew – but loving her and helping her however she needed him.


End file.
